


drugs were a man's best friend

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Does Drugs, Adam Milligan Has Issues, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Drug Use, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Say what you will about dogs, but he really thought drugs were a man’s best friend. There wasn’t a problem around that couldn’t be solved by a couple blunts, or something stronger, depending on the issue. Sure it wasn’t healthy, but everyone’s dying, why not go out strong?
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	drugs were a man's best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr @deqncxs!

Say what you will about dogs, but he really thought drugs were a man’s best friend. There wasn’t a problem around that couldn’t be solved by a couple blunts, or something stronger, depending on the issue. Sure it wasn’t healthy, but everyone’s dying, why not go out strong?

When he was fucked up, he didn’t have to think about Michael, with his perfect hair and perfect eyes and perfect body. He could just get high and forget everything he loved about Michael. Then he could go home and sleep it off, wake up the next day and start it all over.

College was around the corner, and he knew he should start looking, like Michael had been saying for months. He was one to talk, he had the opportunity to go wherever he wanted. Michael had shrugged when he brought that up one night, his body to close to Adam to be comfortable. 

“ _You’re right, but honestly? I don’t want to go anywhere you won’t be.”_ Adam had sat up at that, wishing he was high because there was no damn way he could make it through that conversation sober. Michael had smiled at him, propping his head up on his arm. The conversation had ended, but he never forgot what Michael had said. 

How could he just say things like that so flippantly, just throwing it out in the open with no hesitation? Adam wished he could do that, confess his feelings without the help of any substance. The worst part was how much those little off-handed comments meant to Adam, and how little Michael probably thought about them. For Michael, it was easy to say those things, because he didn’t have any secret meaning to them, they weren’t love confessions disguised as friendly comments, like many of things Adam longed to say to him. They were just Michael being a good friend, _just_ a good friend. 

His dealer had really hooked him up this time, and considering everything that had been going on, he deserved it. He and Michael had fought, again. It was starting to be routine, they’d have a really good day, and Adam would find a way to fuck it up. This time he had snapped at Michael while they were supposed to be studying, because he was hungover and Michael was being pushy and all he wanted was some Advil and a good night's sleep. He had told Michael to fuck off, that he wasn’t “ _some charity case for you to invest some time into then leave behind when you get bored.”_ Michael had gotten mad then, saying that wasn’t the case at all, how could Adam even think that? All he was trying to do was help him pass, and suddenly that meant Adam was just his charity case? “ _I thought you knew me better than that, I guess not.”_ Michael had grabbed his bag and left after that, telling Adam to go fuck himself, that he was an asshole and other expletives Adam didn’t care to listen to. 

Which led to his current predicament, staring down at his phone screen, waiting, _hoping,_ Michael would respond. Michael hadn’t opened the messages yet, but Adam couldn’t delete them, so he had to suffer the wait until Michael felt like responding. Or worse, suffer the wait to figure out Michael didn’t want to talk to him anymore. That thought sent a pang through his chest, imagining a world without his Michael. 

_I know I’m not your charity case, Michael._

_I’m sorry for saying that._

_Please forgive me. I know I messed up. I’ve been an asshole to you, you don’t deserve that._

_I just love you so much. I’m just afraid you mean more to me than I mean to you._

_I’m high, and I know I’ll regret this is the morning. I just don’t want to lose you. I don’t want you to be mad at me for how I’ve been acting._

_You’re really cute, you know._

_Sometimes I hate you. You and your stupid fucking smile and perfect body. Your amazing sense of humour and your perfectly styled hair._

_If you don’t feel the same that’s fine. I probably won’t remember this in the morning and if you text me back telling me how much you hate me, or whatever, that’s fine too. I’ll probably be passed the fuck out._

That was twenty minutes ago, the _delivered_ icon taunting Adam. He threw his phone in frustration, laying back on the bed. He rubbed his hands across his face, ignoring the tears that began to bubble in his eyes. He screwed his eyes shut, and rolled over; If Michael wasn’t going to respond, then he might as well get some sleep. 

_I love you too, Adam._


End file.
